Of Fledglings and Men
by PrettiestAngelInTheGarrison
Summary: Instead of Metatrons spell making all the angels fall, they just get turned into children. More importantly Cas gets turned into a fledgling. A tidbit of Fluffy Destiel :) and Sabriel. :3 Just...be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**No credit to me! All credit to the CW!**

Sam came out of the dingy motel room, his face panicked and his hands in the air, defensively. "Look, I don't know, okay? When I went in, he was like that…don't blame me!"

"Who? Who is like what?" Dean asks as he walked into their room. "Whoa…" He slowly lifted a finger and said "What the _hell_ is that?!"

Sam shrugged his shoulders "Like I said…he was like that when I came in."

Cas was sitting cross legged on the floor with a toy train in his hand. "Choo-choo!" the grinning toddler shrieked.

"Why the _hell_ is he _four_?"

Cas' big blue eyes grew wide as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Ummm! You said a bad word!" His face grew a pouty as he threatened Dean, "I'm telling Sammy on you!"

Dean's green eyes grew with disbelief as the trench coat clad toddler got up and waddled over to Sam. Tugging on Sam's jeans until he was picked up, Cas grabbed Sam's neck and whined "Sammy! Dean said a no-no word!"

Sam smiled, "Yes I know little Cas, but we mustn't repeat him, okay?"

Cas cooed and hugged Sam's neck a little tighter, "Otay Sammy."

"Dean, no more cursing in front of Cas!"

"But...it's still _just_ Cas!" Sam glared at him over the child's dark hair and Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah…Whatever Martha Stewart."

Satisfied, Sam placed Cas on the ground, telling him to "go play while Dean and he have a grown up talk, outside".

"Man, what the _fuck_ was that?! That's not Cas…that's a…a kid!"

Throwing Dean the biggest bitch face he could muster Sam replied, "Dean, think about it. He looks _just _like Cas, He's wearing the trench coat, he has his angel blade, the whole nine yards! Something…something must have turned him back into a fledgling."

"A what?!"

"You know…a fledgling." Sighing at the look of confusion on Dean's face, Sam continued. "A baby angel."

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me…we don't have time for this!"

"Yeah, well, we're going to have to make time because we can't leave hi-". Sam was interrupted by a loud crash from inside the motel room.

Dean, his face whitened with fear, sprinted to the room. "Cas?! Castiel!"

When the brothers reached the room, they were greeted by the sight of an overturned table, a broken lamp, and an angel on the verge of tears.

Dean, although relieved, yelled "God damn it Cas!"

Cas didn't know they were there and was taken by surprise at Dean's tone and volume. Turning around slowly, he started to cry, "I-I'm so sworry!"

Sam glared at Dean and Dean instantly melted. "Hey-hey now." He said moving towards Cas and picking him up. "It's okay! It's okay little Cassie." Cas started to smile as Dean wiped his tears away. "Let's go clean you up, okay?"

"Otay Deanie." Cas wraped his little arms around Dean's neck. "I love you Deanie."

Dean almost hesitated before saying the words he had wanted to say for so long. The words that, even though spoken to a child, meant more to him than anything. "I love you too, Cas."

Sam smirked at Dean's response, thinking _Damn! Took you long enough! But, of course you would only say it to fledging Cas._ Shaking his head, he snorted _Sometimes Dean is a real idiot._

Dean, noticing Sam's snort, snaped his fingers and pointed at the overturned table. "Hey! Clean up this mess!"

Sam sighed, shaking his head as he began to bend over.

"No!" Cas shrieks. "No! I do it! I do it!" Dean had almost gotten him to the bathroom when Cas jumped out of his arms. Dean was scared that Cas would hurt himself and yelled at Sam to grab him. As Sam scooped the flaying toddler up, Cas put two chubby fingers on his forehead and knocked him unconscious. Dean tried to sneak behind Cas and catch him off guard. _Hmm…maybe fledglings are more dangerous than we thought_.

Cas bent over the broken lamp, touched it, and it was immediately fixed. When Dean lunged forward to grab his trench coat, Cas turned around and placed the fixed lamp in Dean's hands.

"I fixed it!" A proud grin covered Castiel's face. "All by myself!"

"Yeah...Yeah you did…" Dean, still confused, placed the lamp on the now righted table and cautiously approached Cas. "Hey…Cas?"

Castiel, who was too busy playing train on Sam's forehead, didn't even look up. "Yeah Deanie?"

"How…how about putting Sam back together? That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Cas stoped playing and looked up at Dean, his blue eyes filled with confusion, "But…Deanie…He isn't broken…"

Dean laughed nervously "No, um, right, of course not." _If grown Cas couldn't understand metaphors what made him think fledgling Cas could? _"What I meant to say was, Why don't we wake Sam up, huh?"

A grin replaced Castiel's confused look, "Of course Deanie!" Cas placed his tiny hand on Sam's forehead and hopped behind Dean.

Sam opened his eyes and was greeted by his older brothers apologetic smile and Cas wrapping his arms around Dean's knee saying "I wuv you Deanie!" Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. _I swear, as soon as Cas is in adult form again, I'll tie them down and make them kiss if they don't do it themselves! _

Cas looked up expectantly, if not even a bit hopeful. Dean, who couldn't possibly resist, picked him up and held him lovingly against his chest, "I….I love you too, Cas."

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched Dean bury his face in the toddler's hair, but on the inside he knew….deep down, they were supposed to be together, and now, he was sure, Dean knew it too. _Now, if we can just get him big again… _

Sam took Cas from Dean and said "Hey, how about a little nap, huh? How does that sound?"

Cas' only reply was a yawn as Sam put him in Dean's bed.

"Go to sleep," Dean smiled down lovingly "and we'll be right here when you wake up, okay?"

"Otay." Cas cooed as he closed his deep blue eyes. Pulling out his angel blade, he cuddled with it until he was fast asleep.

The smile from Dean's face quickly disappeared as he met Sam's gaze. "Alright, time to fix Cas."


	2. Chapter 2

**A bit more angsty, and I apologize for that. But I promise, Part 3 will have MUCH more baby Cas.**

"Dean, do you even _listen_ to yourself? _Fix_ Cas?"

Dean looked at him questioningly, "Yeah? That's what I said."

Sam hesitated before quietly responding "Are you sure you even..._want_ to?"

Dean raised his eyebrows "Am I sure I want to?! Of course I want to! He needs to be Cas again! What is this 'Do I _want_ to' business?!"

"It's not _that _crazy of a notion, Dean! This is the first time, in a long time, and I mean a long time that you and Cas have been good. I know how much he means to you. I've seen your face when you let him down. I've heard your tears when he hurts you. Him being a fledgling isn't ideal but...but, you can't screw the relationship up, and you know it."

Dean started to speak but Sam cut him off. "No, Dean. Don't try and pass this off as nothing. I've known for a _long_ time how you feel about Cas, and I think you've finally realized it too." Sam grew even more solemn and quiet. "You know, there is a possibility that he could lose his memory. That he won't remember what he said or did as a fledgling. He could forget everything. Things he's said. Things you've said. Will you be able to start over? To tell him these things for "the first time" all over again?"

"I don't know what you're getting at!" Dean yelled.

Cas shifted in his sleep and gripped his angel blade even tighter, mumbling something that sounded like "No more twicks Gabwiel!"

Sam froze and stared at Cas, his heart leapt a little at hearing the name Gabriel, only to sink when he remembered that Gabe…Gabriel was gone. _There's no point in dwelling on something…someone…especially when you can't change anything. Maybe this is why I'm so desperate for Dean to "wake up" and get together with Cas. I don't want him to miss his chance with __**his**__ angel, like I already did. Besides, I made a promise. Fuck! It was easier when the people you loved were human. Then you knew that when they died, or at least hoped, you'd see them again, heaven or hell. But where do angels go when they die? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Dean dragging him by his jacket and throwing him outside. Dean closed the door quietly, so as not to disturb Cas, but when he turned around; Sam could tell he was pissed. "What. The. Hell. Are you getting at?! You "know" how I feel about Cas, do you?" Dean shoved Sam onto the hood of the Impala. "Do you?!"

Sam calmly raised his hand, "Now Dean, Calm do-. "

"Calm down? Calm _down_?! Don't you _dare _tell me to "calm down"! Do you want me to leave? Is that it?! What, do you want to fix Cas just so he and I could leave? Runaway and get married?"

"I just want you to be happy Dean."

"No, Sammy. You want to be happy. We_ both_ know your happiness is banging whatever demon-whore or angel that happens to come your way! Your happiness is being far, _far_ away from me!"

_That's it. That's the last straw._ Sam was angry now. "I don't know what the fuck you're trying to say, but you better say it! Here I am, trying to make _you_ happy, to open _your_ eyes to what could make you happy and be the best thing that ever happened to you and you reject it! Don't you _want_ to be with Cas, Dean?"

The brothers stopped yelling and looked at each other. A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he collapsed into Sammy's embrace. "Yes, more than you know."

"Then come on," Sam smiled "let's fix him."

Dean pushed away, shaking his head. "No…No. I won't leave you. Not like you left me." Dean looked up at Sam, his eyes filled with the effects of, in his mind, a cold betrayal.

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? I didn't leave you…"

"I followed you! That night you decided to skip town and leave me, your own brother, alone to fight the devil. I tracked your phone. At first, I was mad. Thinking you were a traitor, a _traitor_ that left your brother _alone_. I never would have done that to you."

"That was your...your _first_ thought?" Dean knew he had struck a hurtful chord in Sam, but this had been left unsaid for far too long. "Dean I-. "

"No Sam! Let me finish!" Dean's voice was gruff and harsh. "Then when I finally found you at this abandoned warehouse….I was scared. Scared I was going to lose, my brother. I was _ashamed_ for being angry…a million possible scenarios ran through my mind." Dean looked at the ground kicking the dirt with the toe of his boot. Sam knew Dean felt hurt and betrayed but, Dean wouldn't let him explain. "I thought you were kidnapped. By what, I didn't know…Vamps? Werewolves? Demons? Or worse…" Dean met Sam's gaze and another tear fell down his cheek. "Angels."

Sam lowered his eyes_. I wanted to tell Dean myself, I was waiting for the right moment. I didn't know he already knew._ "Dean, please, let me ex-. "

"No Sam! I understand, _believe_ me…._I_ _get_ _it_. Angel lovers, they're great!" Dean smirked "Probably a lot better than Demons, huh?"

Dean hit the gravel parking lot, hard. Each rock left a dime sized bruise. Blood from his face collected in his hand and for a moment, he was confused. The he was brought back to reality. "Sammy…" he whispered. Dean felt a lurch in his stomach as he was kicked across the parking lot.

"Don't you ever presume to know what my feelings and intentions are! I'm your _brother,_ god damn it! You owe that much, at least."

The lurching sensation hit Dean again, pushing him farther away from the motel room. Sam bent over and picked Dean up. Sam grabbed Dean's face with his hands and forced Dean to look him in the face. "I did not choose to go there, I was taken there. I did not choose to fall in love with Gabriel, it just happened. I did not choose to have Gabriel _die_ on _our_ account, it. _Just_. Happened!"

Sam released Dean and turned away. Dean fell to his knees and stared at Sam's black profile, outlined by the red, setting sun. Sam looked away from Dean, his voice choking up and his eyes filling with tears "All my life, I _tried_….I _tried_ so hard to be good. To please you and Dad. I thought you were the greatest person alive. It broke my heart to leave you alone with Dad. You were my role model. You still are."

Dean stood up and reached for Sam's shoulder before pulling back. "Sammy…" he whispered.

Sam sniffed back some tears and continued. "I cried for weeks afterwards. I can't imagine what Dad did to you. How he took his anger out on you. I'm sure he got creative after a while. I still had one thing though, Dean. Just _one_. The only thing I had my entire childhood to take the pain away. To give me a little hope...Prayer. And I prayed. Believe me, I _prayed_. Prayed that someone would take your pain away. But I couldn't…I failed you. Again. Like I've done my whole life... I can't ever seem to do what is right."

"Sammy…It's okay…don't get so worked up. It was a long time ago." Dean touched Sam's shoulder and Sam whirled around and grabbed Dean in a desperate hug.

"Dean….just please, let me explain. Let me explain….Gabriel….and prayer."

"Okay, okay Sam… let's just sit down…and you can tell me what happened."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam handed Dean a wet washcloth and a bag of ice for his swollen and bleeding cheek. He sat in the chair across from him.

"Okay," Dean said "Let's hear it. Just, keep it down, okay? Cas is still sleeping." Dean looked over at the tiny figure in his bed "and he needs his rest."

Sam sighed and began "Well you know I've always kind of been a big prayer person."

"Yeah," Dean rolled his eyes "Continue."

* * *

"Sam! Sammmmyyy! Wakey-wakey!"

Sam jolted in his seat at the sight of Dean's face less than two inches above him. In fact, Dean was practically lying on top of him.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam grumbled as he pushed Dean off of him and adjusted his seat belt.

"No Sammy, the question is 'What do you want?'"

As his drowsiness wore off, Sam realized they were in one of those crappy drive-in diners. A pretty brunette waitress was waiting impatiently for them to place their order, popping her gum.

Sam sighed. _Couldn't they go anywhere better? Somewhere he wouldn't have a coronary just by looking at the food?_

"Oh Sammy! Cheer up! At least it's not Tuesday, right?"

"Gettin' real sick of your dumb jokes D-." Sam stopped mid-sentence as he looked over and saw Dean paused in mid animation, pulling his wallet out of his pocket with a stupid flirty grin on his face.

"What…the _hell_?"

"Guess again!"

He knew that voice….that unmistakable voice. Hopping out of the Impala he screamed "Where the hell are you?! Trickster!" Sam spun around, looking everywhere, but the trickster wasn't to be found. His search was inturupted by Dean's voice.

"Sam! Sam! What the hell?"

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember this." Dean nodded "I just thought you took some bad acid or something."

Sam threw Dean another bitch face and continued "Well, later that day…"

* * *

"Hey! Book worm! I'm going out for burgers, you want a salad or something?"

Sam absent mindedly replied, "Yeah, salad is fine." Flipping another page, Sam rubbed his eyes. _This is going to be another **long** night._

"Alright, Try not too have _too_ much fun while I'm gone!"

Sam sighed. "Don't forget my diet coke! Jerk!"

The door to the motel slammed shut but Sam knew he was heard. Dean's unmistakeable "Bitch!" was heard before the Impala's noisy engine drove away.

* * *

"Can we get to the Gabriel part already?" Dean was impacient. Gesturing with his ice pack he said "I already know this part. I was _there_!"

"I'm getting to it!" Sam took another swig from his beer. "Geez."

* * *

"Hiya Sam!"

Sam nearly jumped ten feet into the air at the sight of the brunette angel sitting next to him. His expression quickly turned from surprise to anger. "Trickster!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes Sam. We've been over this. I'm a "trickster" or "Loki" to the pagans. But to you my dear little choir boy, I'm Gabriel, and we need to talk."

* * *

"_Gabwiel_? Why are you talking about Gabwiel?"

Startled, Dean and Sam turned to the tiny fledgling. Castiel's hair was tangled and messy and his face was flushed. His big blue eyes blinked, questioningly at Dean and Sam as he sheathed his blade.

"Where's Gabwiel?" Cas was getting more and more upset and started to stand on the bed. "Where's Gabwiel? Where's my brodder?" Cas started to blink back tears as he took a step forward. "WHERE'S GAB-?!" Cas was cut short as the sheets twisted around his legs and he fell, hitting his head on the bed side table.

Dean, putting his own injuries aside, put the ice bag down and rushed to Cas' side. In one big movement, Dean scooped Cas up into his arms. Big tears welled up into Cas' eyes as he held his aching head. "Are you okay baby? Err...Cas?" Cas curled up into a little ball in Dean's arms, whimpering and holding his head. "_Cas_?!"

He shook his head, "No Deanie…I…I hurts."

Dean frantically yelled at Sam. "Go get the first aid box outta my car! _Hurry_!"Dean put Cas down on Sam's still made bed. "Here Cassie, let me see."

Cas was sitting with his feet hanging over the edge of the bed. He had his head in his lap, covered by his tiny hands. Refusing to move he said, "No. It _hurts_ Deanie…"

Dean kneeled down on one knee in front of him. "Please little Cas? Let me look at your boo-boo. Don't you trust me?"

Hesitantly, Castiel raised his head and removed his hands. His eyes still sparkled with tears as he choked out the words, "O…Otay Deanie…I...I trust you…"

Dean's heart almost broke as he watched Cas grimace and bravely fight back tears as he inspected his head. _He doesn't seem to be bleeding, that's a good sign….He's pupils are normal so, no concussion… _

"Well Cas," Dean grabbed Cas' chin and looked him in the eyes "It looks like you're going to live! Just a little bump, that's all!" _He doesn't look very reassured…how can I convince him? Hmm…what was it that my mother used to do when I got hurt? Oh yeah!_ Dean leaned forward and delicately kissed the top of Cas' head, savoring the smell of the angel's hair. "There, I kissed it! Now it's all better!" Dean smiled at Cas' reassured face.

Sam stood in the doorway, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's not the only thing that's better."

Cas couldn't control his gratefulness any longer and leaped forward, wrapping his tiny arms around Dean's neck. "Tank you Deanie! Tank you for fixin me Dean!"

Dean closes his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek as he tightened his embrace. "Cas…you weren't…you weren't broken."

Cas pulled away a bit and looked up at Dean's watery green eyes and kissed him on the cheek. "Deanie, you're so sillwy sometimes."

Chocked up, Dean pulled Cas into another hug, "I know little Cas…I know."

Sam cleared his throat and Cas turned his head around. "Hey, who wants dinner? Maybe afterwards we could go get…ice-cream!"

Cas let go of Dean's neck and shrieked excitedly, "Ice-cweam?!"

Sam laughed "Ice-cream! _If_...you eat all of your food."

"Yay!" Grabbing Dean's hand Cas pulled him towards the door. "Come on Deanie! Ice cweam!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, little Cas is _finally_ asleep, so finish your story." Dean said as he handed Sam another beer.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "It's not important, what _is _important though, is that we have a nice, little chat."

The motel room melted away and, judging by the fur and scantily clad women on posters, was replaced by Gabriel's bedroom.

"Okay, I'll bite. What do you want?"

Gabriel moved a chair and sat down, facing Sam. "I want to help you."

"Help _me_? Help _me_?! I thought I was considered to be an 'abomination' to your kind."

"Sam, don't be like that…I'm trying to help you here! I need you to help Dea-."

Sam stood up, knocking his chair over. He could _not_ believe it. "You have got to be kidding me! Does God just…hate me or something? It's always about Dean with you angels. You only care about 'the righteous man'! It doesn't seem to matter that _I_ was the one, the _only _one in my family, I might add, that had _any _kind of faith! It doesn't seem to matter that for _twenty-six _years of my life, I prayed _every_ single night! And, every single one of my prayers went unanswered…all because I was dosed with demon blood as a child!"

Gabriel looked up at Sam, his eyes water as he bit his lip. Sam's heart sunk and he sat next to Gabriel, putting an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I really am. I shouldn't have gone off. I'll do it. Just tell me-."

"That's not it, Sam." Shaking his head, Gabriel stared at the ceiling. "I never realized you would be so damaged…It's my fault your prayers weren't answered."

Sam sat up straight, pulling away from Gabriel. "What…What are you talking about?" Gabriel's whiskey colored eyes met Sam's blue-green eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, Sam...A long, long time ago, we were a happy family. We ran errands for Dad, but mostly we stayed in heaven, relaxing and having a good ol' time. Then, one day, Dad made a human…a special human. One he said would save the humans and allow them to live with us in heaven after they died. I was all for it, I thought humans were cute, little creations. Michael only supported the idea because it was Dad's and he wanted to be the favorite. But Lucifer? Lucifer…well, you know _that_ story."

Sam nodded. "I still don't see how this has anything to do with me or my prayers…" _Seeing Gabriel like this, hurt. He looked like he had let the entire world down. I wish that I could wrap him up in a big hug and reassure him that everything was okay. _Sam mentally kicked himself. _It'll never happen, so there's no use in thinking about it. He'd just think I'm even more of an abomination. _

"Well…" Gabriel's face fell. "After Lucifer…left, I was called upstairs. Dad knew I was upset and so was he. So…he called me in for a little "chat".

* * *

A brunette receptionist sat at a desk with a nametag that read "Naomi".

"Um…I'm here to see Dad? I had an appointment…"

Naomi gasped. "Gabriel! Sorry! You just, took me by surprise, that's all." Smiling she said "Have a seat…he'll see you in just a minute."

Gabriel sat down and hung his head. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Naomi looked at him thoughtfully._ Poor little angel…I hope he isn't in trouble. All the angels in the garrison really like him. Much more than Lucifer or Michael. Just seeing him this way breaks my heart. He was always the one that held the other two together, always the one that picked up the pieces. And now that they're gone…_ Naomi shook her head. _It was obvious that Gabriel blamed himself for it. Out of all the angels though, he loves our father most. All Father asked was that we loved his creation and while Michael forced himself to and Lucifer refused outright, Gabriel had no problem with it. He loved them on instinct, without trying. He did it naturally. Yet, he was so underappreciated…by everyone, even Father. _Naomi walked over to Gabriel and offered her hand. Taking it, the young angel stood up.

"Is dad…Is dad ready to see me?" his voice cracked.

"Yes, dear." Naomi half-heartedly smiled and gave him a hug. Watching him go into the throne room, her heart sank just a little.

Gabriel walked through the golden embossed doors. This time the throne room took the shape of a work shop. Previously, it had been a living room with a couches and pillows. But after Lucifer left…things changed.

"Dad? Where are you?"

"Back here son." A voice came from the back of the room. Gabriel approached his father, and began to kneel. "No Gabriel, you don't need to do that. You aren't in trouble." The angel was confused.

"If I'm not in trouble…then, why am I here?"

God sighed wearily, "I'm afraid I need your help with something…"

"But Dad! You can do anything! Why would you ne-?"

"I'm leaving."

Gabriel met God's gaze, his eyes filling with tears. "But…why?"

God looked away. "It is not important, but I have a job for you. A _very_ important job."

Gabriel paused, his reply came out weak. "Anything."

God took Gabriel's face into his hands, "You always were a good son, you know. You always did what was best, without trying or thinking about what 'I would think'. That's why I picked you."

"Picked me? For what?" God let go of Gabriel's face. He was not one to be hurried for answers.

"I know having your brothers constantly fight was hard on you, and I know Lucifer leaving was even harder, but you, my dear son, are strong. My strongest archangel. Gabriel…I made a new angel."

"A new-? But..._Why_?"

"This angel is going to be different, much, much different. He will be able to make his own choices, _without_ cutting his grace out." Gabriel's eyes widened but he stayed quiet. "You see, we will need him. In the future, when the apocalypse comes, there will be two brothers. One named Dean and one named Samuel. They will be smack in the middle of it. This angel I made…his name is Castiel. He, although he won't know it for quite some time, is Dean's guardian angel. And you? You are Sam's. You are going to be the first, and only, guardian angels. I exchanged a strand of Sam's soul for a strand of your grace and vice versa. I did the same for Castiel and Dean. This will keep you connected."

Gabriel turned away and ran a hand through his hair. "What…what does that even_ mean_? Why are you doing this? Why are you leaving?! Why does this have to happen? Why, Father, why?!"

He could tell his son was losing faith in him, and as much as it killed him…it had to be done. "Gabriel, listen to me, there isn't much time left for me here. I have to move on. Soon, very soon, lots of bad things are going to happen. Humanity and heaven will spiral out of control if you don't team up with Castiel and these boys to stop it. You have to trust me, alright?" Gabriel looked into the pleading eyes of his father.

"Alright…I'll do it." Gabriel's words were tinted with sadness and longing.

"Thank you son…Castiel? Castiel!"

A toddling fledgling appeared. "Daddy!" he shrieked. God hugged Castiel before putting his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. Looking Gabriel square in the face he said, "Take Castiel to Naomi, tell her to make sure he is cared for. Then I want you to run, do you hear me? Run as fast and as far as you can, and don't ever look back!" Hugging Gabriel as tight as he could, tears formed at his eyes. "I love you. Don't ever forget that. When the time comes, take care of your brother and Sam Winchester. I love you!"

Gabriel sank to his knees, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he watched his father fade away. "Please! Please…don't go…please…Father!"

Castiel put his tiny arms around the angel's neck. "It's otay, Gabey. It'll be otay."

Gabriel clung to the small fledgling and sobbed his little heart out. When he found all of the tears to be gone, he took Castiel to Naomi.

"Dad told me that you were to bring him up in the right way."

Naomi, still shocked from the loss of her father, numbly nodded her head. "I will do whatever I can to make sure it happens." She said as she took the fledglings hand.

Then...Gabriel left heaven. Only coming back in secret, to make sure Castiel was okay. No one ever believed Castiel when he said that Gabriel visited him. The visits became less and less frequent, stopping when Castiel became a grown angel.

* * *

"You see," Gabriel said finally "the reason your prayers were never answered was because, you are tied to me as Dean is tied to Castiel. Dad knew heaven was going to become corrupt, and that's why he exchanged strands of our beings. To keep our 'battle plans' safe. Sam, it wasn't Dad that failed you, or even heaven. It was me. I was the one that turned my angel radio off, even though I knew… I knew all of your prayers would only come to me. I not only failed Dad…" Gabriel looked at Sam with tears streaming down his face. "I also failed y-."

Gabriel was cut off as Sam kissed him, biting his lip softly before pulling away.

"What…what was that for?"

Sam smiled, "Don't you see? There's a reason _you're _my guardian angel! God didn't place me in your care so you could 'answer my prayers' and make everything peachy! He knew that it was more important that we have this conversation…because having someone who understands, who can relate to what you're going through, helps so much more! Think about it, we both left home and only came back for our siblings! We both..." he cupped Gabriel's face with his hands, delicately drying his tears with his thumbs. "We both where given _really_ hard jobs by God."

"Wait…wait just one minute, you aren't mad? You don't…hate me?" Gabriel lifted his eyebrows unbelievingly.

"Not in the slightest." Sam smiled as he kissed Gabriel again. Gabriel spoke in between kisses.

"Sammy Winchester…I swear…I never thought…you would get…around to…kissing me. I'd waited…so long."

Sam blushed, "Well…I was always so worried that you would think I was even more of an abomination if I ever made a move. But, when I saw you sitting there…crying and in such distress…well, I couldn't help it." Sam turned even redder. "In that moment, I would have done anything to make you smile."

Gabriel leaned in and softly, sweetly, stole a kiss. "Well…I'm glad you did."

* * *

"Okay! Whoa! Stop! Stop! STOP! I do _not_ want to hear about…your little 'experience' with Gabriel, okay? I'm going to bed!"

Dean started to get his sleeping bag ready when he noticed Sam still standing by the table, fiddling with his beer bottle. Taking another swig, Sammy replied.

"Okay, goodnight Dean." Moving back towards the table, the older brother wraps his little brother in a hug.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I know you loved him…He was your _angel_. I'm sorry. We'll get him back, I promise."

Sam smiled but Dean could tell it was just a front.

"I mean it. We are going to fix Cas and we _will_ get him back, somehow. But, for now? Let's get some sleep, okay?" Sam flopped onto his bed, his reply barely audible.

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

"Deanie…." A whimpering voice pulled Dean into consciousness. "Deaannniee…." A small hand patted Dean's nose. "Wake u-!"

Dean grabbed the gun from underneath his pillow and sat up, breathing hard and fast. At the end of the barrel stood a very startled Cas, his midnight blue eyes were the size of softballs as he clutched his angel blade tightly.

"D-D-Deanie?"

Dean sighed and placed the weapon back under his pillow. Dean blinked and smoothed his tousled hair down.

"Cas, I'm sorry…You startled me."

Dean looked over and noticed Sam was still passed out. Wiping the drowsiness from his eyes, he yawned. "What time is it?" He blinked, trying to focus on his watch. "Two in the morning?"

Cas looked up at him, still clutching his angel blade. "I…I hada nightmare…"

Dean sighed, "Cas, look, I'm human. I need my four hours. That's it. That's all I'm asking for. Just…go back to bed. You'll be fine."

Cas looked down, two big tears silently rolled down his cheeks. "Okay Deanie…I'm sworry for waking you."

As he turned around to return to Dean's, previous, bed, Dean grabbed the hem of his trench coat. "Wait…"

Dean sat up and crossed his legs. Placing Cas on his lap he played with Cas' hair. "Tell me what happened, Cas."

"I..I 'membered everything." Shifting his position on Dean's lap and looked up at Dean, another tear rolling down his cheek. Dean wiped Cas' tears away

"What? What are you talking about?"

Cas sheathed his angle blade and snuggled closer to Dean. "Look."

"Look? Look at what?" Dean asked. "What are you talking about?"

Cas put two fingers on Dean's forehead. Dean's body snapped so he was sitting straight up, his body ridged. Memories that were not his, flooded through him. A mirage of scenes filled with emotions.

* * *

"You're broken Castiel!" "You're lying Castiel!" "The moment you rescued Dean Winchester from Hell, you were lost!" "I am…._ashamed…_to call you my brother." Waves crashed upon the sand. "Big plans for that fish, Castiel." Blood running in the streets and covering the doors. "Had to be done…" A beautiful rainbow over a wooden ark, millions of animals and people floating, dead. "Don't cry Castiel, it is his will." "Whose will?" A quiet sniffling voice asked. There was no answer. "Please….Father….Come back. We need you. Michael…Lucifer…Please…"

* * *

Finally, there was a pause. Dean found that he could not control his actions or speech, only his thoughts.

"_What the hell?"_

He found himself in what looked to be like a kitchen. A female angel was hunched in the corner, sobbing. Dean recognized her as Naomi. She was dressed in a homespun sundress and apron.

"_Pretty simple for an angel. Looks like the dresses my mother used to wea__r."_

He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Naomi?"

She raised her heard, he eyes filled with disbelief. Relief spread across her face and she wrapped her arms around Dean.

"_What?!" _

"Oh Castiel! I thought they'd killed you!"

"_What the hell?!" _

Standing up, Naomi grabbed his hand, her voice filled with desperation. "Through here, _quickly_!"

Naomi led him into a passageway, behind the china cabinet. Naomi grabbed his face, pleading with him. "Please…._please_ stay here…No matter what you hear...Be very quiet. _Please, _ I love you."

Naomi squeezed him tight once more before closing the door with strange sigils on it, leaving him alone in complete darkness.

"_What just happened?!" _

Suddenly it made complete sense. _"These are Castiel's memories! From childhood, in heaven…These are his nightmares? Oh…Cas….My poor, poor Cas…"_ Dean wiped his eyes but, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of raised voices, coming from outside. Dean moved closer to the door and strained to hear the conversation.

* * *

Naomi stood in front of her house, guarding the door with her body. "No! Please…No! He's a good fledgling, just a little confused, that's all!"

Michael drew his blade. "Naomi, I am ordering you to move. Or I will smite you where you stand."

"No! _Please_, no…I won't let you! Castiel is a good angel!"

Michael walked up the humble steps, standing in front of Naomi. Staring down at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes he grabbed Naomi's chin, pulling her closer and lifting her off the ground. "Naomi, tell me where he is, and I will give you a _castle_ to live in. No longer will you have to live in this…shack. You won't have a care in the world….it'll be heaven."

"No…" Naomi choked. "No… I…I can't…Please…I…I'm begging you….It...It's almost complete…..Just…give me a little….more time….He'll be..as good…..good as new…"

Michael released Naomi, dropping her on her knees. Naomi looked up at Michael, pleadingly.

"Please…I'm trying to do what father asked of me….I know you are too. Gabriel told me t-"

At the mention of his brother, Michael slapped Naomi, sending her flying into the house. Bending over her crumpled and bruised body, Michael threatened her.

"Never mention my brother's name, again. As for Castiel…fix him. Or I will. Good day." And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Naomi stood up. Stumbling into the house, she wiped blood from her face with the back of her hand. Leaning on the cabinet she slowly pushed it aside and opened the door.

* * *

Dean shook his head_. "All Naomi ever wanted to do was finish the task God gave her…she wanted to be a good little soldier… a good daughter. She didn't know it was an impossible task…she just wanted to do her job." _

The door to the hidden room opened and a blood soaked Naomi stood in the light. "Castiel?" Dean stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm here."

Naomi sank to her knees "Thank father." Dean wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Naomi…I thought I was doing what was right."

" I know Castiel…I..I know." Her words were a bit choked. She stood up and led Dean into the shadows, sitting him in a chair. Naomi snapped her fingers, turning the lights on and strapping Dean tight into the chair.

Dean hurriedly glanced around, taking in his surroundings. _"It looks like a dentist office…" _

Naomi picked up a drill, crying, she bit her lip.

"We all want to do what's right..."

White hot pain seared through Dean as Naomi drilled into him.

"I'm sorry….I'm so…so sorry…"

* * *

More images appeared: different heavens, riding with Dean in the impala, Jimmy Novak's house. "Castiel, where are you?!" "You said you would be a better father, but you aren't! You left us, just like he did…Are we not good enough to be your children? Is that it? Is it…?" "Cas ,we need you sown here. We ran into a little demon problem." Dean recognized his own prayer. "Please, Cas, if you can hear us….we need you. I…I need you."

* * *

Dean found himself sitting under a tree, twisting a flower between his thumb and index finger. Breathing in the spring breeze, Dean leaned back and rested against the oak.

Gabriel appeared beside him. "Hey, Castiel." Dean jumped a little.

"Gabriel?" He almost couldn't tell. Gabriel's voice wasn't the normal annoying chipper sound and he looked worn.

Gabriel looked up, his eyes squinting against the bright sun. "I don't have much time Cas. This is the last time I can see you."

Dean looked over, shocked. He wanted to scream at Gabriel, to berate him for being a horrible brother. _"Why?! Why are you leaving your brother?! I never left Sammy! He needed you…and you left him.." _But, all he said was "Why?"

After all, it wasn't _his_ memory and he couldn't change it...but Dean _could_ feel the hurt and pain in his, Castiel's, voice.

Gabriel looked a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry. It can't be helped. I…I'm really proud of you. You're growing into a fine young angel."

"That…That's not what the others say…" Dean hung his head. "They think I'm an abomination…."

"Cas…" Gabriel positioned himself across from the young angel, crossing his legs. "One day, this will make sense. I promise…but, for now, you'll have to just trust me. Have faith." Dean nodded numbly. "Okay…okay Gabriel."

"I-I have to go" Gabriel was choked up as he hugged him. "When the time comes, I will appear to you. I love you little brother. Have faith."

* * *

An angel in white with ashen wings spread out. "Please, Cas..." Hundreds of angels with their ashen wings. "Please….Listen to us. Hear…us…" Thousands of dead Dean's. "I won't hurt Dean...He is a good man." The blood running across the floor, twisted in various patterns. "Cas…I need you…we're family." Naomi's approving hand resting on his shoulder. "You've done well, Castiel."

* * *

"Castiel?" Naomi's face was hardened, she had learned not to cry after the fiftieth or sixtieth time of drilling into Castiel. "Please, stand up."

The pressure around Dean's wrists and ankles were lifted and he stood up facing her. He stood as a soldier stood, with feet slightly apart and his body stiff as a rod.

"Castiel, what is the mission of angels?"

Emotionless and unblinkingly Dean replied. "We are to serve heaven."

A wave of emotion flashed flash across Naomi's face. It was only for a second but Dean was sure he saw something. What was it? Relief?

Naomi nodded her head and paced in front of Dean. "What about humans?"

"Angels are not to serve or protect humans unless given direct orders to do so by Heaven."

Naomi nodded again. Standing in front of Dean she grabbed his shoulders. "And what of Dean Winchester? What are you going to do about him?"

"I've learned my lesson. Angels live to serve Heaven, not humankind." He met Naomi's gaze with a steely look. "And I most certainly do not serve Dean Winchester."

Dean shuddered, and stumbled backwards, desperately trying to get away, far away, falling into a sea of Castiel's memories. _"Those….those were the same words Castiel had told him…all this time..I never realized….Oh Cas…My poor baby…oh…."_

* * *

Then Castiel brought him back. Dean was sitting on the floor, the sleeping bag pushed off to the side and Castiel in his lap.

"Do…Did you see Deanie? I can't…I can't go home…Please, please don't make me go home…." Dean picked Cas up, tucking his small head under his chin.

"We'll figure it out, okay? Don't worry. You don't have to go home. No one is going to hurt you, okay? Trust me, we have all the devil traps, salt and silver we need to keep you safe. Sleep well tonight, and we'll fix you tomorrow."

Castiel was half way asleep already, the sound of Dean's voice soothed him, reassured him, and made him feel safe. Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Otay…Deanie…"

Dean laid Castiel down beside him and pulled the sleeping bag over both of them. Lulling Castiel to sleep, he softly sang.

_And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey Jude, refrain,_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders,_

_For well you know that it's the fool,_

_Who plays it cool,_

_By making his own world a little colder._


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke up on a very hard surface with an unusual weight around his middle. Cas had felt his powers return to him, he was an angel again and had no need of sleep. He remembered that Dean had given his bed up so that Cas could sleep in comfort, but when he had a nightmare he woke Dean up. He must have fallen asleep in Dean's arms. Cas' head started to throb and he felt sick when he realized he had showed Dean his "childhood". It was like a bad hangover after an bad night full of worse decisions, but without the alcohol. _You idiot. Dean has a hard enough life without you __whining__ about your 'tortured' childhood. You didn't even have it that bad. Castiel, grow up. Father would be so disappointed in you. Gabriel...Gabriel would be __**disgusted**__ with you. Dean doesn't care for you in any way but a companion, so stop __trying__ to make him feel things that he doesn't. You are supposed to __protect__ him, not give him __**more**__ heartache. Not that he even cares...he shouldn't...Why he even considers you a companion...Castiel, you are a worthless Angel. _

Cas was disgusted with himself and felt he wasn't even worthy of touching Dean so he moved away from the warm body and sat on the edge of the vacant bed. _At least you're an Angel again. You can watch over Sam and Dean. They deserve a better guardian. Someone powerful...and good. Someone who wouldn't have fallen for Metatron's tricks. _

"Baby Cas?" Dean sleepily searched for his fledgling before noticing the fully grown angel sitting on the bed above him. "Cas! You're back!" Dean jumped up and hugged him around the neck. "I missed you buddy!"

Dean pulled away and sat next to Cas. Grabbing his angel's face, his green eyes glistened as he tried to focus on every part of Castiel's face at once. As if this was the last time he was going to see Cas. As if he was memorizing every part of Castiel so he could remember him forever. Dean's voice was choked up when he finally spoke. "There's...there's something I gotta tell you..."

Before Dean could finish Sam woke up. "Cas!" He shouted. "You're back!"

Dean hastily pulled his hands away and wiped his eyes. "Later. I'll tell you later."

Sam sat across from the pair on his bed. "Cas, how? How did you become an Angel again?!"

Cas was pulled from his thoughts about Dean and what he might have said. "What? Oh. I...I don't know. This is how I woke up. I just know that Metatron tricked me." Cas looked down at his hands. "I thought he was trying to help."

Dean comfortingly put his hand on Cas folded hands. "It's alright. He tricked all of us, Angel and Human alike. At least this "spell" or whatever it was...it wore off. Or got broken. That's a good thing, right?"

Dean was trying to cheer Cas up but...Cas didn't _want_ to be cheered up. He didn't think he deserved any "cheer".

Sam could tell that Cas was upset so he decided to leave the two of them alone. It wasn't that he didn't _care_. He did! He just hoped that his dumb ass brother would take this opportunity to tell Cas how he really felt about him. Sam started to walk out of the motel, grabbing the Impala's keys off the table. "Ill see you guys in a few minutes, I'm going to grab everyone some breakfast."

Dean chuckled as Sam started to close the door. "See ya Sammy!" Dean hollered. "Don't forget my bacon!"

Cas looked at Dean wonderingly. _What was so funny? _

"So...you're back. A fully grown Angel, wings and all."

"That's how it would seem, yes."

Sitting this close to Dean made him uncomfortable. Not because he _didn't_ like it...oh no. He _liked_ it. A lot. He was already an outcast to most of his kind...Dean was his friend. His _friend_. He didn't want to...He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their relationship. He hoped Dean couldn't tell that he liked being this close to him. Cas went back to staring at his lap.

Dean cleared his throat. "Um...Cas...I've been, um, meaning to tell you something...for awhile now..."

_Here it comes_, Cas thought, _He's going to tell you to leave. Tell you that he never wants to see you again. Cas, you fool. You stupid, **stupid** fool._

Dean was starting to get really nervous and Cas staring at his hands wasn't helping. Dean thought about demanding his attention but instead, he gingerly hooked a finger under Cas chin and pulled his face around so he could stare into those beautiful sapphire like eyes.

Cas braced himself for the worst. The "I hate you's" and the "Get out's".

Dean grabbed Cas' hand with his other hand and rubbed his thumb over Cas' palm. _Come on, Dean. Now or never._ Dean took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Cas...I think I'm in love with you."

Cas blinked. _What?_This was not what he expected at all.

"Dean? You _love_ me? What do you m-...how can you _love _me?"

Dean squeezed his hand and gave Cas a small smile, blushing in the process. "Well...I _could_ go into a long lecture about the way you smile makes my day brighter and how wonder and amazing you are but..." Dean turned a deeper red. "There aren't words deep enough to describe how I feel about you. I just...I know that I love you. I have loved you for awhile."

Dean released Cas' chin and shrugged. Biting his lip, Dean continued nervously. "And I guess...I was kinda...hoping that you loved me too?"

Cas was finding it extremely hard to concentrate on the words coming out of his beloved hunters mouth. "You...you _love_ me? How? How can this be? Dean...I-"

Dean's smiled disappeared and he let go of Cas' hand, resting his hands on his knees. "Oh...Well..." He was trying not to be cold. "I understand. I am however-"

Dean was cutoff when Cas put a finger to his lips. "Dean..."

Cas couldn't stop smiling. He felt like he was soaring! He _couldn't _hate himself, how could he? Especially when this wonderful, beautiful creature name Dean Winchester loved him. _Him_! Out of all the people in the world..._He_, Castiel, was chosen!

"I love you too."

Deans eyebrows lifted in surprise and he took Castiel's hands in his own. "You...do?! Really? I thought you didn't when-"

Cas cut Dean off again, but this time by kissing Dean's soft pink lips. Those lips that he had admired from a distance for so long. Cas ended the sweet kiss by pulling away a couple inches. Staring into Dean's incredibly green eyes, Cas smiled. His voice was barely a whisper. "I always have."

Dean wrapped his arms around the Angel and held him close. He kissed the side of Castiel's head and closed his eyes, wishing he could keep the moment forever. Wishing he could keep Cas _safe_ forever. From everyone."Oh...baby..."

The motel room door opened and broke the moment. Sam was grinning from ear to ear when he saw them. "Finally!" He shut the door and sat the food on the table. "It took you guys long enough! I thought I was forever going to be a victim of your guys constant eye fucking!"

It was Deans turn to throw Sam a bitchface but Sam just shrugged it off.

"Whatever." He threw Dean a sandwich wrapped in paper. "Have some delightful, artery-clogging breakfast."

Dean caught the sandwich but grimaced when he took the wrapper off. "I said _bacon_, not sausage." He offered it to Cas, who refused, before throwing it away.

He wrapped an arm around Cas' waist and smiled at him.

Sam ignored them and shrugged. "Next time...get your own breakfast instead of sending your brother to get it so you can have some time with your boyfriend." Sam really was glad that they were _finally_ together but he had to tease Dean. It was his duty as the younger brother.

Cas excitedly looked at Dean. "Are we really boyfriends now? _Really_?"

Dean held Cas' tighter and grinned. "Of course we are baby." Kissing Castiel on the nose, he quickly added. "If you want to be, that is."

Cas smiled contentedly and snuggled into the crook of Dean's neck. "Yes please."

Sam was just about to say something when a knock came at the door. Dean and Sam shared a mutual look of alarm and confusion. The three approached the door and Sam looked out the peek hole before flinging the door open. All of their jaws dropped as a very bloody and bruised Gabriel grinned at them.

"Hiya gang!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been going through a bit of a rough patch, I'll try and update more often! I promise! Thank you so much for your continuous support and that you've been reading this even though I'm a horrible person and my writing updates are awful. I love you guys!**

Sam stood there with his mouth hanging open and gaped at the sight before him. Gabriel had a gash from the left side of his forehead to his right ear. Many fist sized bruises had already started to bloom along his arms and legs. His clothes were torn and soaked in blood.

Gabriel weakly grinned. "How ya doin' Sammy?" Sam could only open and close his mouth, struck dumb by Gabriel's appearance. Cas shoved passed Sam and pulled Gabe inside. "Ow! OW! Cas! That hurts!"

Cas loosened his grip and muttered an apology as he held Gabriel into the bed. He pulled Gabriel's shirt off and carefully inspected his wounds. "Oh….Gabriel…what did you _do_?"

Dean closed the door and handed his brother a beer. Sam plopped down into a chair and stared, wide eyed at Gabriel. He still couldn't quite believe that he was here. Dean grabbed the first-aid kit, which consisted mostly of a needle, floss, whiskey and a couple Band-Aids. He knelt next to Cas. "Alright babe, how can I help?"

Cas' eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. "It seems that I can only heal part of these wounds."

Cas stood up and Dean followed suit. The angel pointed to the gash along Gabriel's forehead and the two vertical cuts on his back. "I cannot heal these. Brother, why can't I heal these?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, he could barely keep his head up. His vision was failing and he was losing consciousness. "That's…that's where my halo and wings were."

* * *

Two hours and half a beer later, Dean still couldn't make sense of the situation. "So Gabriel _isn't_ an angel? How is that even possible?! What could rip his wings off like that?"

Cas shook his head. "Nothing I've ever seen before." They looked over at the bandaged and slumbering Gabriel. He looked peaceful enough…Sam was sitting next to him, kissing his fingertips.

Cas clutched his head and fell to the ground with a groan. "Babe?" Dean rushed to his side. "Cas, what's wrong?!"

Sam stood up. "Dean what's happening?"

Cas looked up at Dean, fear clouding his dark blue eyes. "H-heaven…" He whispered.

The Angel radio started blasting so loud that Sam and Dean curled on the floor in agony. They covered their ears and they started to bleed. "I'm sorry!" Cas yelled before he disappeared.

Sam and Dean didn't hear him and sat up when the shrieking Enochian stopped. "The fuck was that?!" Dean said, searching around for Cas.

Gabriel cleared his throat and whinced. He had been woken up by the Angel noise. "He's been summoned."

"Summoned?" Sam said, moving back to Gabe and sitting next to him. "What do you mean, _summoned_?"

The former angel looked down to his lap. "He's been summoned by _Heaven_. If he's been summoned…." Gabriel sighed and looked up at Dean. Fear tugged at his gut as he blinked slowly. "He's seriously pissed someone off."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Do-Was-Was it me? Is it because…because I love Cas?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I seriously doubt it. No..." He sighed. "Oh god….this is because of me…. This is all my fault!"

Sam hushed him and kissed his temple. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. "I turned all the angels back….Metatron….Metatron turned all the angels to fledglings." Gabriel shook his head. "I'll tell you later, alright?" His tone grew shriller and more urgent. "If Heaven has Castiel, it's not good so let's just find him…alright?!"

Dean nodded. "You know the most about this stuff….what should we do?"

* * *

Cas rubbed his aching temples. He was standing in Heaven…a part he had never been to before. There was a plain little house in a field of roses. Hundreds of angels stood, gathered around the house. Cas pushed through the crowd "Does anyone know what's going on?" The angels ignored him, too engulfed in their own conversations to notice him. "Hello?!" Cas asked irritably. He stepped to the front of the crowd and found himself face to face with Naomi. "I…Oh…I…" Cas stumbled backward as dread filled him.

She grabbed his wrist and held him tight. "Please Castiel…" Naomi asked pleadingly. "_Please_….stay."

Cas stiffly pulled his arm away from her grasp but remained where he stood. "Very well." Cas said simply.

Naomi stepped on to the porch in front of the house and cleared her throat. Silence fell over the angels and they all struggled to hear what she had to say. Naomi licked her lip and took a deep breath. Never in her two thousand millennium had she been this nervous or scared. She could feel the stares burning her skin, especially the ones from the two dark blue eyes in the front row. "I'm very sorry…" Naomi's voice cracked a little and she cleared her throat. "I'm very sorry to you all." Hot tears pricked at her eyes. "I've done a terrible disservice to Heaven and Earth. I now know what I did was wrong."

Castiel's eyes widened and the angel's murmured in agreement.

Naomi bit her lip until it bled. "I-I know that apologizing won't even begin to undo the damage I've done…So…So I've decided that I'm leaving Heaven. I won't ever return, Inias will take my position."

The angels clapped and then disappeared.

Naomi let out a sigh and closed her eyes, sitting down dejectedly. She ran a hand through her hair and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Angels weren't supposed to cry. Angel's didn't cry. Then again, she wasn't technically an angel anymore… She let out a breathy sob. Naomi flinched and looked up when a kind hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hello Naomi." Cas said quietly as he sat down next to her. "May I ask….why are you doing this?"

She wiped her glistening eyes. "Penance, Castiel. _Penance_. You of all people should understand….Is that not what you did in Purgatory?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes, for a time…but, Naomi, you are banning yourself for life. In your case this could be another eight thousand millennium."

"Yes, thank you Castiel. I know." She said curtly.

Cas put an arm around her shoulders, an action he had never used with angels. "I meant no offense I just….I wonder, why did you even stop in the first place?"

Naomi tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean? Why did I stop being an angel?"

Cas shook his head and looked down at the wooden steps. "No…why did you stop the drilling? You could have drilled into everyone for all eternity. Never having to answer for anything….why _stop_? It's not a very tactically sound move."

Naomi looked at his profile fondly, answering quietly. "One can only drill so many times into her son before she breaks…"

Cas stood up quickly and pulled Naomi to her feet, holding her in a tight embrace. "Come home with me?"

Naomi backed up and shook her head. "I…I can't return to Heaven once I leave….It's the path I've chosen."

Cas smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "Not Heaven, _Earth_. Come with me. We can live there with Sam and Dean. We can be a family! Gabriel is there as well….we can keep you safe."

Tears streamed down Naomi's face. "Why…why are you doing this? After all I've done to you…to Heaven! How…how can you still love me this much? To offer me a home and shelter? Especially when you could be endangering the ones you love most?"

Cas took her hands in his own. "But, Naomi, isn't that what our father taught us to do?" He squeezed her hands. "He taught us to _love_."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey Guys...thanks for staying with me through all of this :) I really appreciate that...and if you ever have a prompt or something you would like me to write you can pm me :) Thanks so much for reading! I hope you like this "finale".**_

"Okay…so this is what happened. After I got brought back to life, I was 'debriefed'."

Sam and Dean exchanged puzzled glances. "Debriefed? By who?" Dean asked.

"By Joshua…You remember him, right?"

Sam nodded and put an arm around Gabriel's shoulders. "The angel in the garden who talked to God…" Sam smiled fondly at the memory, it was one of the very few angels that didn't treat him like an abomination.

"Yeah, well, anyway, he basically told me that Metatron took over Heaven and made all the angels defenseless fledglings. It was my job, as the only remaining archangel, to take him down and reverse the spell." Gabriel sighed. "However if I completed the mission, it would rip my wings and halo off. Literally. I'd be mortal…like you yahoos."

Sam kissed his temple encouragingly. "You did good Gabe…you saved all your brothers and sisters."

Gabriel shrugged. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. It was worth it." Gabriel smiled sheepishly at Sam and kissed him sweetly. "It's really no big deal."

Dean grimaced a little at the scene playing out in front of him. "Can we get back to the story?! Please?"

"Right." Gabriel snickered and nodded. "Well basically Metatron was a hell of a lot harder to fight than I had anticipated. Before this, back in Heaven, he wasn't even allowed to carry a blade he was so clumsy!" Gabriel shook his head. "He 'confessed' to me that he and Naomi had completely erased everyone's minds and had-"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and stood up quickly. "That bitch Naomi did this?! I'll fucking kill her! Oh God…She's with Cas right now!" He started rummaging around for angel blades. "I'll end her. I'm going strip her piece by piece and-"

Gabriel stood up to stop Dean but cried out in agony when his stitches ripped open. "Dean that's not-" He tried to explain that she was innocent but couldn't explain before he fell to the ground, unconscious from pain.

Dean barely registered what happened before he saw Gabe on the floor. "Sam take him to the hospital. Take your mustang." His voice was cold, he refused to be undeterred from his current mission of killing Naomi.

Sam picked Gabriel up and rushed him out the door, too concerned about him to fully understand what Dean had said.

Dean was just picking up the angel blade when Castiel and Naomi appeared. "You!" Dean's eyes narrowed. "Do you know how much pain you've caused Castiel?! Heaven?! Humanity?" His voice rose as he stepped closer, pushing Cas out of the way.

Naomi lowered her head and stared at the floor. "I-I know….I'm very sorry…I never meant for it to go this far…"

Dean gritted his teeth. "Yeah well…It's a little late for apologies."

Cas realized what Dean intended to and jumped in front of Naomi. "Dean! No!" He cried.

Dean slashed forward, stabbing Naomi only…instead of hitting his intended target, the blade pierced the chest of a trench coat clad angel. Dean's eyes widened in shock as he caught Cas, lowering him to the floor. Chokes caught in Dean's throat as he tried to cover the wound and piercing light. "Cas…baby…n-no….why….why would you…" Tears ran down Dean's cheeks as he watched Castiel die before him, unable to stop any of it. Unable to save Castiel from death.

Cas reached up and cupped Dean's cheek. He could feel the painful pinch in his abdomen and warm blood from his mouth trailing down his chin. A small smile kissed his lips as he looked up at Dean. "After all the…the death I caused in Heaven….I…I needed to save….just one…..I-I love you….I love you Dean Winchester…"

Cas blue eyes fluttered closed for the last time as a bright light flashed through the room.

Dean sobbed and held Cas' empty vessel in his arms. "Cas…please…I-I love you….Come…Come b-back…I need you….." Dean's skin felt like it was on fire and he could smell the singed clothes and skin the Castiel's wings had left behind. He held Cas, rocking him and sobbing, until he had no tears left. Then he picked Castiel's lifeless vessel up, bravely facing Naomi with a tear stained face. Dean turned and walked out of the motel room, not saying a word.

Naomi stood there for many minutes, clutching the chair and feeling the hot burn of tears falling down her face. "O-Oh father…What…What have I done? How…How could I have become….How did I let things become so corrupt?" She sank to her knees and held her face in her hands. "We were to protect your creation…not….not d-destroy it…I'm…I'm so s-so sorry father…"

Dean carried Castiel to the Impala like a bride. The bride he could never have, the bride that was cut away by a knife, the very knife that he had wielded. He laid Castiel in the backseat gently and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I'm so sorry…" he murmured.

Dean drove to a shady pond on the outskirts of town. He buried Cas under the weeping willow, singing to him softly.

"Hey J-Jude….Don't…Don't make it bad…."

The pond reflected the orange and pink hues of the sunset casting a soft glow over Cas' grave. _It was like a Cathedral_… Dean thought. _Cas would like that…_

"Take a sad song….and…and….make it….better…."

He covered Cas' grave handful by handful, willing Cas to wake up. _Please Cas…I…I can't….Fuck…what did I do?! _

_"_Remember to let her…into your heart…then you can…s-start…to make it better….."

When Dean had spread the last of the dirt over Cas, he laid down next to the grave.

"So...So let it out and...and l-let it in...Hey Jude...be-begin..."

He listened to the birds chirping and watched the last edges of twilight ebb away. "How…How's this Cas? Perfect view of the sunset and….and it's dark blue."

Dean smiled sadly as he looked at the mound next to him. "Like….like your eyes Cas…" His voice cracked.

"Promise me you'll come back…I-I need you to come back…" Consciousness ebbed away from Dean's grief stricken mind.

"I love you Cas."

He raised his handgun to his temple, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. Dean looked up towards heaven with his tear filled, green eyes.

"I'll see you soon Cas."

* * *

Gabriel sat up breathing hard and grabbed Sam's arm. "Naomi's innocent! Sam...You have to call Dean! She was only trying to help!" Sam quickly dialed Dean's number and shook his head after a few minutes. He looked back at Gabriel and bit his lip. "I called twenty times…He didn't answer…."


End file.
